The Doctor in the DOUM rooms
by A-Cola-Product
Summary: A mysterious box turns up outside the museum. Where does it go? The DOUM rooms, of course.  Possibly a one-shot. I'll write more if someone wants more. Review, please?
1. Of Blue Boxes and Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Knock, knock.**

**Who's there?**

**I do not own.**

**I do not own **_**Who**_**?**

**Exactly! I do not own **_**Doctor Who **_**OR** _**Unnatural History**_**.**

* * *

><p>Henry Griffin logged another item into the DOUM rooms. And another one. And another one. Life-threatening danger hadn't come since he'd returned home from Mongolia after summer break . . . four weeks ago. He was setting records. Dull, dull records.<p>

"We got another one." Broxton called. "It's weird. This thing just turned up outside the museum last night. But it's old, mysterious, and boring. So where do they send it?"

"Here?" Henry already knew the answer.

"You guessed it."

Henry followed Broxton over toward the corner of the DOUM rooms. The blue box sat slightly away from the rest of the artifacts.

"What is it?"

"A police box."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause that's what it says," Broxton pointed at the white letters above the door of the box.

"Oh." Henry said, his face reddening.

Broxton smirked, "And that's why you're the intern."

"Can I see inside?" Henry asked.

"Sure," Broxton grinned mysteriously.

Henry glanced at him suspiciously before pushing against the door. Nothing. He pushed harder. It didn't budge. "It's not opening."

"Yeah. Which is also why it came _here_."

"Un-opening doors _do_ fit into 'unknown.'"

Broxton nodded. He glanced at Henry.

"What?"

"You're going to try and open it, aren't you?"

"What do you think?"

Broxton grinned. "Well then, run off and get Jasper and Maggie and you can all uncover the police box mystery together. Though, personally, I think it's just an old prop someone dumped out front."

Henry shrugged. Despite the fact that it made sense, something about the box made Henry unnaturally excited.

* * *

><p>"This is what you made us skip lunch for?" Jasper asked.<p>

Maggie stared at Henry, completely baffled by her friend's strange excitement. She folded her arms and began to circle the box. "It's a 1960's British police public call box. Back in the days before cell phones and radios, if police arrested someone they could put them inside while they called for backup."

"Like a mini-prison?" Jasper asked.

"That's the idea."

Jasper looked at Henry. "So what's the big deal?"

Henry shrugged, glancing at it. "I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out."

Jasper nodded. "As long as it's not life-threatening for a change, we'll help you, right Maggie? Maggie?"

She stared over the boys' shoulders, her expression a cross between bewilderment and fear.

"What?" Henry turned around and saw him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the man said in a British accent. He pointed at the police box. "And _that_ would be my box."

"What do you mean it's yours?" Maggie demanded. "It's the museum's."

"Not true. I parked it in front of this place last night, took a stroll around D.C., and saved the world while you lot slept. I came back in the morning, and it's gone. Didn't take long to find, of course, but it's still dreadfully annoying that you took it without asking. Or thinking. Or more to the point that you didn't ignore it altogether. So anyway, what is this place? You said it was a museum? I wonder . . . " He grinned inexplicably. "Well, anyway. I'll be off. Nice meeting you–?"

"Maggie Winnock. And this is Henry Griffin and Jasper Bartlett."

"Maggie . . . Nice name. Now, because you're not causing an abnormal amount of trouble for someone your age _and_ you're working in a museum: If I were you, I'd bet on Papua New Guinea in the Olympics next year. And . . . that's all. Good bye." He strolled toward the box.

Henry stood in his way.

The Doctor stared at Henry in surprise.

"How did you get in here?"

"Never mind that, just let me get my box, and I'll go."

"How did you get in?" Henry repeated. "You need clearance from the museum."

"With this." The Doctor held up a wallet with a blank piece of paper in the ID slot. "Now, if you don't mind–"

Henry didn't move.

"You did see who I am, didn't you?"

Henry shook his head. "You held up a blank paper and you think I'm just going to let you

steal from the museum?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "You don't see it?"

Henry shook his head.

"What about you two?" the Doctor held it up to Jasper and Maggie.

Maggie shook her head, but Jasper nodded.

"You– work for the _president_?"

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief."Note to self: Psychic paper doesn't work on Maggie Winnock and Henry Griffin." He muttered under his breath, then added to Henry "Not a bad name by the way. And I bet you can't open this thing, can you?" The Doctor grinned at Henry's expression. "So if I _can_ open it, will you believe it's mine?"

Henry glanced at Maggie and Jasper. Even if the Doctor didn't own the box, he couldn't move it on his own. "Alright, fine."

"Thank you," The Doctor walked over to the box and inserted a key. He turned it and the door opened. The Doctor stepped inside quickly, but not before Maggie caught full sight of it.

"It's–" She gasped, staring at the box.

The door closed behind the Doctor and the box began to make a strange noise. The box faded out slowly, until it had completely vanished from the DOUM rooms, leaving three confused teenagers staring at the empty space where it had been.

**A/N: Yes, my other four chapters just disappeared. I'm in the process of rewriting, and I hope to continue it, if a bit differently (reviews would help get it out faster).**


	2. Of Google and Research

**A/N: Yes, this is mostly a re-post of what I had before. I added a bit more information and more dialogue so that the trio have a better grasp on who the Doctor is. Everything from here on out should be different, more or less. The website is based (loosely) off the website from Rose, which actually exists as a tie-in website for the series.**

None of them spoke about what they'd seen. Maggie seemed particularly keen on pretending it had been a dream. Henry wasn't sure what to think. The box had vanished in front of their eyes. Gone. They'd stepped over the place a dozen times, searching for a logical explanation. A trapdoor, perhaps, but there was nothing.

At long last, Maggie gave up her dream theory. "There has to be something."

Henry shook his head."Maggie, there isn't any 'logical' explanation. It vanished. Into thin air."

"That's not good enough. It could be a public stunt. But it wasn't very public. So scratch that..."

"Maybe it was mirage?"

"That we all saw at the exact same time," Jasper added sarcastically. He sighed, tugging on Henry's arm. "Don't waste your breath, Henry. C'mon. We'll be late for class."

Maggie groaned, "I _need_ to figure this out."

"Have you tried google?" Jasper asked.

"I highly doubt there'll be anything online about—"

Three hours later, the trio were skipping lunch to search for "the Doctor," online.

"Try 'doctor police box,'" Henry threw in after twenty minutes of scrolling through endless websites about _becoming_ a doctor or else how to find one.

Very few files came up and the ones that did appeared to be conspiracy websites.

"Check images?" Jasper suggested.

Maggie clicked the image icon and gaped. One of the pictures was a collage of 11 different men. The last being a man with a bow-tie, shaggy brown hair, and a mischievous look plastered on his face. It was him. Maggie pulled up the website.

The caption read:

_Known faces of the Doctor._

Jasper and Henry exchanged looks. Maggie drew in a deep breath. She clicked on the picture, bringing up one of the conspiracy sites.

_This site was formerly run by Mickey Smith (and before him Clive Finch). Due to his lack of updates, several self-proclaimed "Doctor enthusiasts" have hacked the website and remodeled it._

_Our venture here at **whoisthedoctor** is to record any and all sightings of the Doctor._

_**Who is the Doctor?**_

_ That question has been asked since the dawn of time itself. From what little information we have gathered, he is a time-traveling alien. He is rarely seen without a 1960s police box, believed to be his spaceship. The Doctor can change his face, though none are quite sure how this is possible. Eleven incarnations have been seen to date. We are under the impression that the Doctor is one of the "good guys," because, despite his showing up at all the wrong times, he appears to be the saver of the day, not the one bringing the destruction. What possesses him to look after the human race is unknown, though we are truly thankful to him._

_ **Assistants/Companions**_

_The Doctor rarely travels alone, and often enlists a "companion" or "assistant." According to one of our writers, Verity Newman (the great-granddaughter of a woman who encountered the Doctor), he travels with a companion because he is "lonely." His companions are usually young, pretty, and female (although this is not always the case). All of our attempts to interview the known companions have failed and they warned us that if we hurt them in any way, the Doctor would be down our necks quicker than we could 'TARDIS.'_

_**Organizations affiliated with the Doctor.**_

_The Doctor had an unofficial alliance with UNIT (formerly United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, now UNified Intelligence Taskforce), a military group __"at the forefront of intelligence-gathering special operations outside the norm since 1968."__ A similar coalition appears to have been struck with the Cardiff, Wales branch of Torchwood, a supposedly-secret alien research facility, frequently an irritation to Cardiff residents._

_**Links**_

_A complete list of sightings can be found **here. **Those who have been fortunate enough to meet the Doctor (however brief) can submit a description of the encounter **here. **A list of known associates of the Doctor can be found **here. **A link to the UNIT website is **here**. And a link to the Torchwood website is **here**, though outsider access is denied._

_Three of our writers have had contact with the Doctor: Sally Sparrow, Elton Pope, and Larry Nightingale. All three have written detailed reports about their meetings, which can be viewed **here.**_

"Google is no longer my friend," Maggie said. "This is _completely_ ridiculous."

"Aren't you going to read some of the stories?" Henry asked.

"Of course not. These people are nut-jobs. Look at it. Whatever he is, it's crazy and unnatural, but this? This is impossible."

"Impossible. I've been called that many times before. At_ some_ point, people are going to stop saying that. I hope," a familiar voice said.

Henry and Jasper jumped, and Maggie spun around in her chair.

"I'd hoped you'd be a little more inventive that just to look online, but this works."

"What?"

"Everything on that website is true. Except about Torchwood. That was _once_ and only because its leader is a former companion of mine."

"So you're _not_ human?" Jasper asked.

"No, not really. Does that bother you?"

"A bit," Jasper said, weirded-out.

"Oh come _on_," Maggie snorted. "You've _got _to be kidding. I've seen some strange things: cursed jewels, growing rocks, extinct beetles, poisoned silver, an atomic bomb built by Benjamin Franklin, even the fountain of youth. But aliens? That's a bit of a stretch, even for us."

The Doctor looked back at her, "Benjamin Franklin built an atomic bomb?"

Maggie groaned in frustration.

"No seriously. I liked Ben. Good guy. I got rope burns on that kite of his, _then_ I got electrocuted."

Henry snorted. "Same here."

"No way!" the Doctor looked at him, eager to compare notes.

"I electrocuted the bomb to destroy it about three second before it exploded. Fried myself in the process, though."

"Cutting it a little close, though, weren't you, mate? But he built an_ atomic bomb_? Never told me that. Seems he would've, me being the clever one and all."

"You knew Benjamin Franklin?" Maggie stared at him incredulously.

"Yeah. Ben was a nice guy. Though I think I preferred Vincent," he chuckled.

"Vincent?" Henry asked.

"Van Gogh."

"Who?"

Jasper and Maggie winced at Henry's cluelessness.

Henry blushed, then cleared his throat. "_Why_ are you back?"

"Me? I was curious to see what you were doing. And the TARDIS likes you."

"Tartar sauce— what?" Jasper attempted to repeat.

"T-A-R-D-I-S. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space... it's the box." The Doctor said, after seeing their dubious looks.

"So... it 'likes' us?"

"Unnaturally so. But now that Maggie's spilled your adventures, it's no wonder. Trying to set me up. Typical."

"What?"

"You read the website. I don't travel by myself, usually. Though I've been on my own for a little while."

"People go with you... in a box that disappears," Jasper shook his head in astonishment.

"Plenty. And it doesn't just disappear. It travels—"

"Through time. I got that," Maggie said.

"Time and _space_. I left you in the basement of the museum. Now I'm here. For me, it's been about... two minutes? Give or take."

"It's been days," Henry said.

"Well, for you it has. And now I suppose you want me to prove it?"

"Sure..." Maggie said.

"One moment," The Doctor stepped into his box and vanished. A memory from a few weeks back pushed its way to the front of their minds.

"_Do me a favor and remember this, right? Bye!" The Doctor waved at the dumbstruck trio, as they walked on their way to class._

The now-familiar noise let them know the TARDIS was returning.

"Well?" The Doctor leaned against the side of the door.

"You've got to be kidding," Maggie said.

"Nope. You can come on in, if you like. You don't have to stay, I'm not going to lock you in here or anything," The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors wide. Maggie tentatively stepped into the TARDIS.

"It's bigger on the inside," she said, not in astonishment, like people normally did. The Doctor couldn't help but be impressed.

Jasper's jaw fell open as he stepped in after Maggie. Henry came through last, unnerved by being out of his element.

"No way," Jasper gaped.

Henry turned around, taking in the sight of the TARDIS in all her magnificence. He found himself with nothing to say other than, "Woah."

"This is impossible, you know, right?" Maggie asked the Doctor.

"Not to me it isn't. I can do anything."

"Can you turn invisible?" Jasper asked, clearly thinking he'd found an obvious flaw in the Doctor's boast.

"The TARDIS can."

Jasper promptly shut up.

"Who are you, really?" Maggie asked the Doctor. "Because there's no way the website's got everything right 'except that bit about Torchwood.' I mean, savior of the universe?"

"More like repair man. I don't save it, I fix it when other people mess it up."

"You've decided to try to fix the universe?" Henry asked.

"That makes it sound like I go looking for trouble. Which I don't. Usually. It just finds me or else the TARDIS dumps into the middle of it. And what else are you supposed to do with a blue box that travels through time and space? Get to work on time? Grab chips before the crowd at lunch? Nah. Traveling through time and space. That's what I do."

The TARDIS doors slammed shut and the noise began.

"Oh don't go making a liar out of me!" The Doctor yelled, running to the doors and yanking on them. He ran back to the console, slamming his fist on the controls. "Are you serious?"

"What's happening?" Maggie asked.

"We might be in trouble. I'm sorry. The TARDIS took off on her own. I can't control her; don't where she's going. Or _when. _Could be anywhere..."


	3. Of Time Travel and Declarations

The TARDIS jerked, sending Maggie flying backwards against the railing. She caught herself, grabbing on for dear life. Henry slammed against the stairs and Jasper managed to grab on to the console, hitting a number of buttons while he was at it.

"Don't do that!" the Doctor punched the same number of buttons on his side of the console. "You might've destroyed a quarter of the universe, be careful!"

"Sorry!" Jasper yelled as the TARDIS rocked again.

Maggie flew towards the console, crashing into Jasper, who caught her wrist and kept her from falling again.

All at once, the TARDIS stopped. The Doctor scrambled around the console, grabbing the scanner. "Ah. Here we are. 1780... Interesting."

"1780? There's no way," Maggie snorted. She ran to the doors and opened them. "We're in the middle of— the 1700s."

The Doctor poked his head out. "You're_ good_. But I'm losing my touch. Not 1780."

"But I've read the history books. This looks just like a Revolutionary war era city."

"Oh, no, we're still in the 1700s, but this is 17_**76**_," he frowned. "Sometime in late June. No, early July. Philadelphia by the looks of it. So? Anyone want to take a stroll?"

"We're allowed to go out there?" Jasper asked. "Won't it create a paradox or something? I mean, I could tell someone that George Washington is the first president of the United States of America."

"First, that wouldn't be a paradox. Cause us problems, yes. A paradox would be... Oh, the simplest and most cliché way to describe it is if you went back and killed your father before he had you. That's a paradox. Now, if you told someone about future events that happen in their lifetime or shortly after, one of three things would happen. A, they say you're crazy. Most common and least-damaging thing that happens. Two, they accuse your of witchcraft or fortune telling. And what happens after isn't very pretty. Or Z, they believe you, they change events slightly, and hole the size of Belgium is punched in the universe. So, if you value Belgian waffles and chocolate, don't try it or anything like it. There are lots of things you_ could_ do, but I have to trust you not to do them."

"No pressure," Maggie said.

"None," he smiled. "Well? What do you say? I could try and take you back home and we can forget this ever happened and you'll miss out on a chance to see history. Or we could wander around during the founding of your country and I can introduce to a few old friends of mine."

Their smiles told him they were coming.

"Alright! Normally, I could care less about who wears what, but that's only if they've accepted full responsibility as companions, which you haven't yet. I'm offering you a trial period, no string attached. If you're not completely satisfied with your adventures, your money back and I drop you off at home. False advertising aside, you'd make a scene in those clothes, so off to the wardrobe. But not Narnia, though I wish it was," he dashed up the stairs and down the hallway. They weren't following him.

"Well aren't you coming?" he called. A few moments later, he heard footsteps behind him.

"I have a size for everyone," he said, twirling around the wardrobe. "in an era for everyone. No, no, don't touch that," he pulled Henry away from a rack of clothes.

"Why not?"

"Already worn. I keep them for sentimental reasons."

"This?" Maggie held up Union Jack T-shirt.

"Friend of mine's. Anyways, revolution era is that way," he pointed at a rack of frilly dresses.

"Aren't _you_ going to change?" Maggie asked, holding up a dress to herself.

"Nah. I usually try to find things one era fits all. Now, are you going for noble woman or street urchin?" he asked.

"Neither. Wasn't there a middle class?"

"Somewhere around... here!" he handed her a dress.

"Thanks," Maggie smiled.

Jasper picked up a tricorn hat. "What do you think?"

"Very nice," Maggie said, grabbing another one and managing to put it on Henry before he could get away. "You have to change too, you know."

"Can I at least go without shoes?" Henry asked.

"Well, if _you_ want to risk meeting Benjamin Franklin barefoot," Jasper shrugged.

Henry grudgingly found a pair of boots.

"What about a wig?" Maggie teased both of the boys.

"I don't look good in powder white," Jasper said.

"I already have to wear something on my feet, I'm not wearing anything on my head," Henry said, throwing the tricorn hat at Maggie.

"Fine," Maggie grumbled, catching the hat and then having it snatched out of her hands by the Doctor.

He put it on. "I'll take that."

"Here's a bonnet," Henry tossed one Maggie's direction.

"And a parasol," Jasper handed it to her. "You're going to be a proper colonial teenager."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I doubt that."

"No, I think it's coming along nicely," the Doctor said.

A half hour later, after many trips to and from the dressing rooms, they were ready to go. The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, grinning from ear to ear.

Maggie picked up her dress to avoid dirtying the hem. "How did they walk in these things? I think I'm wearing about ten pounds worth of petticoats."

"Be thankful you're just visiting this time period," the Doctor said.

"So who one are we meeting?" Henry asked.

"Don't know yet," he tapped the shoulder of a passing citizen. "Can you tell me what the date is?"

"July 4th," she said.

"Great, thanks. And, I'm in Philadelphia, right?"

The man nodded at him strangely.

"Alright, thank you," he turned back to the trio. "How about all of them? We're going to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence."

"_No way!_" Maggie squealed. "No! That's impossible. We can't just waltz in and see the signing of the Declaration!"

"Course we can," he said. "Time traveler's privilege."

"You have to be kidding me! The flourishing John Hancock signature? Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin, John Adams? I mean, it's the signing of the Declaration of Independence. It happened, like, two hundred and fifty years ago."

"Two hundred fifty years, to you. But for the people here, it's happening now. Nobody lived in the _past_, Maggie. This is all they'll ever know. No i-pods, television, video phones. No internet."

"I guess that puts it into perspective, but... it's still a big turning point in America."

"Did we mention Maggie loves history?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think I've ever had one this excited before," the Doctor said, offering Maggie his arm. "Shall we?"

Maggie babbled excitedly about the declaration, quoting bits of it until Henry and Jasper begged her to stop.

"Here we are," the Doctor said, stopping at a building.

Through the windows, Maggie could see men inside, talking. She clung to his arm as they entered, staying in the back of the building.

As a man signed the document, he said, "There, I guess King George will be able to read that."

The men in the room laughed, and Maggie had to stifle another squeal. Jasper and Henry were grinning uncontrollably. They watched with bated breath as the document passed around from person to person.

At last, they finished.

"We must all hang together now."

"Yes, we must indeed all hang together or most assuredly we shall hang separately."

More laughter roused from the men. The Doctor cleared his throat, "Gentlemen, it's me! The Doctor. Sorry, changed my face. I do that. Anyways, I have three young people here who'd love to meet you."

The men nodded their agreement. Maggie swayed a bit.

"This is Henry Griffin and his cousin Jasper Bartlett. And _this_ is Miss Margaret Winnock. Goes by Maggie."

Several of the men got up and greeted the foursome, shaking hands with the Doctor and talking to Jasper and Henry. Maggie found herself ignored. The Doctor sensed her agitation and introduced her to someone.

"Maggie, this is my good friend, Thomas Jefferson."

"Ms. Winnock," Thomas said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"It's an honor, Mr. Jefferson," Maggie breathed. "I can't tell you how much—"

"Time," the Doctor coughed.

"Right, thank you," Maggie attempted a curtsey and wound up tripping over herself, blushing bright red.

"Doctor, would you and your companions care to join us for a little celebration?" he asked. "To commemorate our declaration of independence from England."

"I don't know, what do you think, Maggie?"

"Duh," Maggie said, laughing. When she saw Thomas's confused expression she clarified, "Yes, of course."

"Very good."

Another man came up to greet them.

"Ben!" the Doctor hugged him. "You know all about me and what I get up to. Last place I visited, it was in the Year of Lord 2010. And from there, I got these three. Henry here," he dragged Henry forward, whispering to Ben, "had to clean up that nonsense with your bomb. And why didn't you _tell _me you were building it in the first place?"

"You fixed my bomb?" Benjamin asked at Henry.

Henry nodded, looking between Jasper and Maggie in amazement. "I found George Washington's library book; it had your note in it. I accidentally set it up the bomb and had to destroy it."

"Ah, well. I suppose it wasn't meant to be."

"No, it was meant to be," Jasper said. "Atomic bombs were used in World War II."

"World War II?"

"Yeah."

"You mean the entire world was at war with itself? Twice?"

Jasper nodded, then froze, "Wait, Doctor, did I just do the thing?"

"What thing?"

"The thing you told us not to do because of Belgium."

"What? Oh, that thing. No. No, it's fine. World War II is far ahead of his time. Just don't write about it or something insane, Ben. And if you do write about it, burn it. The last thing we need is Jasper getting mentioned in a history book. No offense."

"None taken," Jasper said.

"Of course I won't," Benjamin agreed. "I understand, Doctor."

"Good. Time's not wibbly and Maggie's running down the street for no apparent reason. I think we should go..."

**A/N: ****Just for the record, the two quotes said during/after the signing didn't_ actually_ happen. Call it artistic license, or else they were actually said in the Whoniverse's version of events.**


	4. Of Ballgowns and Goodbyes

"What are you doing?" the Doctor called after Maggie.

"I need to find something to wear," Maggie said.

"What?"

She didn't answer until they were back in the wardrobe room of the TARDIS. She tore dresses off the racks and held them up, sighing in frustration.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Meeting the founders in a non-formal setting is one thing; meeting the founder at a party, commemorating the _first_ 4th of July is something else entirely. I need to wear _something._"

"You _are_ wearing something," Henry said.

"Not like that," Maggie snorted. "But I mean, something... really great looking."

"How about this," the Doctor handed her a pile of cream-colored fabric. "It's about a decade old, time line wise. From around the 1740s. If anyone asks, you're from France."

"Why?"

"Well, because it's French. A friend of mine's."

Maggie gathered the dress up in her arms. "I'll try it on. You three, out."

The three males left Maggie to change.

"I've got some DVDs here," the Doctor tossed Jasper a box. "I've traveled with female humans most of my life. They take an hour to change their skirt, let alone put on an 17th century ball gown."

Jasper glanced at the movies, "What's this?"

"That? Oh, that's a 31st century remake of the Star Wars original trilogy. Combined into one film. Lasts about four hours. Not bad on the CGI."

"They remade Star Wars? Is there anything sacred in this world?" Jasper looked at the back. "Wait, it that _Yoda_? That's _Yoda._"

Four hours later, Jasper was in a state of shock. "That was the most amazing thing in the history of film making..."

"It's a pity it didn't win at the 534th Academy Awards..."

"It. Didn't. Win?"

"No. The special effects were too shaky, the outcome was expected, and all in all it wasn't that great. Far too behind the times. Now, the three hundredth James Bond movie on the other hand... That was a_ classic_."

"She's still not done," Henry glanced at his watch.

"Yes, I am," Maggie called, her head poked out from around the corner of the hallway.

"Come on, then. Let's see it," the Doctor said.

Maggie stepped out from around the corner and walked down the stairs. "Well?"

Jasper's and Henry's jaws had dropped. The way she carried herself was so un-Maggie-like. She stood, her back rigidly straight, a fan in one hand. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and the dress was perfect.

"Very nice, Maggie," the Doctor approved.

"I had to tighten up, but it seemed to fit alright in the end, though."

"You look really... great," Jasper said.

"Lovely," Henry agreed.

Maggie blushed.

"Alright," the Doctor said. "We'd better go. Don't want to be late."

The four of them made their way across the town. The Doctor seemed to know where he was going and led them up to a mansion.

"Ah, Doctor!" one of the gatekeepers bowed. "They've expecting you."

"This is the house of one of their supporters," the Doctor said as they entered, "There shouldn't be too many people. A couple hundred at most."

"Doctor!"

"Hello again, Ben," the Doctor smiled at his friend.

"Have I mentioned how surreal this is?" Maggie asked.

"Keep calm, Maggie. This is just a party."

"Quite right," Benjamin agreed. "In fact, most people don't even know why we're having a celebration. Many of my fellow signers already returned home. A few are still here; Mr. Adams, Mr. Jefferson."

"The music's started. Are you going to dance?" the Doctor asked them.

"I don't know the minuet," Maggie said.

"Ah, surely a proper gentlewoman like yourself would know, even if you are from the future."

"Well..." Maggie said. "We don't have this sort of dancing in the future. And I can't dance, even if I did know how."

"I'm sure you'll be able to learn the steps. It's not too hard."

"I think he's right," Henry said. He grabbed Maggie by the elbow and dragged her towards the dance floor.

"Henry, no," Maggie hissed.

"Why not?"

"Because. You remember last time, right? Two left feet. I'm dancing in front of the founding fathers. That adds pressure. _Pressure and dancing_. Think about it for a minute."

"You're fine."

"I'm really not."

"You seem to be doing alright to me," Henry said.

Maggie looked down and realized that they were already dancing (not really dancing, more like stepping around and making it look easy) amidst the other part-goers. "Oh."

He nodded. "Not bad."

"You know the minuet?"

He shrugged. "I picked it up."

"_When_?" Maggie asked

"Somewhere. I can't remember."

"You, though. Dancing?"

"Is there something wrong with dancing?" Henry asked.

"No, it's just... is there anything you _can't_ do? I mean, besides succeeding at being socially acceptable."

Henry laughed. "I can't calculate pi to the tenth digit."

"Oh, but you can calculate it to the ninth?"

"Well," Henry lowered his voice to whisper. "as long as we're being honest, yes. But don't tell Jasper or he'll make me pay him back for all the times he's done my homework."

Maggie laughed. "Stop it. We can't laugh on a colonial dance floor. Look at everyone else, they're being serious."

They spun and attempted to follow what everyone else was doing, joining another dancing couple when everyone gathered in groups of four. At last, the music died down. Maggie curtsied to Henry, managing not to fall over. He escorted her to the side.

"Have fun?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure. I mean, I was worried about destroying Henry's feet, but..."

"They're doing a reel!" the Doctor grinned as the music picked up again. "Oh, those are fun, c'mon you two."

"Where's Jasper?" Maggie asked as the Doctor dragged them back.

"He decided to escort a lovely colonial lady around for the night. I hope he realizes what he's doing."

"And what is he doing?" Henry asked.

"Well, she's of courting age, single at the moment, and Jasper told her father he was rich. We could have a wedding to plan."

"Jasper's going to wind up _engaged_?" Maggie asked.

"He could. Worst-case scenario, we have to skip town the night before the wedding and we leave behind a brokenhearted girl who will probably fall for a soldier in a few years or else be subjected to a horrible arranged marriage. But, rule five is you learn your own cultural mistakes unless they're life threatening. In which case, I'll stop you. Hopefully. Now, to the reel."

Maggie found herself laughing the entire time. The Doctor's dancing could've been much better, but it entertained the colonists just as much as it did Maggie and Henry.

"That's not how you do the reel," Maggie giggled after the dance had ended.

"Sure it is," the Doctor grinned.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I have to say, I'm surprised."

"About what?"

"No alien invasion. It seems to happen all the time, then I bring you and nothing. It's a bit disap-" he stopped and grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It's getting late. And you have a half-day of school to finish."

"Really?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "Time to go home."

Maggie frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah. Go get the other two."

Henry was talking to Benjamin Franklin again. Jasper, however, was nowhere to be found.

Maggie ventured outside. There was a slight breeze, making it the perfect temperature for a summer night.

She rounded a hedge, then stopped dead. Jasper and a young lady sat on a bench, lit up by the moonlight. Neither of them noticed her, they were _far_ too busy. A strange, unknown emotion hit and Maggie stumbled backwards.

She raced back inside, pushing aside the new feeling.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked as Maggie came in.

"Um, can you help me find Jasper?" she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Henry caught her wrist, "Not true, your pulse just sped up."

"Henry, please. Just get Jasper. He's outside."

"Why can't you—"

"_Please._"

"Okay."

Maggie let out a long breath as Henry left.

_Jasper's kissing another girl. What's wrong with that? Nothing. So get over yourself. Just calm down._

"This is why I don't intentionally take teenagers " the Doctor appeared over her shoulder. "Hormones going around everywhere."

"Really?" Maggie folded her arms. "None of your 'companions' on that website looked all that old to me."

"In their twenties. Usually."

"Really?"

"Well..."

"How many were teenagers?"

"A few. But I've been _trying_ not to make love triangles. Clearly, I'm failing."

"_What,_" Maggie gasped in surprise.

"You're going to tell me you're not in the middle of a love triangle at this very moment?"

"I'm _not_!" Maggie's jaw dropped open. "No. What?"

The Doctor coughed something that sounded like "denial." Maggie elbowed him. At that moment, Henry returned with Jasper.

"So, where are we going?" Jasper asked.

"Back home," the Doctor said.

"What?"

"Sorry. I have places to go, people to see. The TARDIS will probably take you back now. And you can tell everyone at home... Well, no, you can't tell anyone. Sorry. But at least you'll have had the experience of a lifetime!"

The four of them hurried back to the TARDIS. The Doctor swung open the doors and rushed to the console. The door closed behind Maggie.

"Here we go!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor had kicked them out of the TARDIS and left with wave. Maggie glanced back at the computer, the website was still up. The screen saver hadn't even come on yet.<p>

Later in the day, Maggie sat in history class, her eyes glazed over. It figured that today was a study on the Declaration of Independence. A few ago, she'd met the Founding Fathers. She's shaken Ben Franklin's hand a few hours ago, and now she was studying about him. Rather boring in comparison.

**A/N: I'm feeling extremely unmotivated, but I edited this chapter, took a few things out, added a bit in.**


	5. Of Future Adventures and Endings

**A/N: Unless I get a fantastic explosion of reviews demanding for more, this is the last chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Maggie curled up in her room, studying for a test she had the next day. She pulled up her laptop and began to work on her essay. Unfortunately, writing essay on the Revolutionary War wasn't nearly as fun as it is living through it.<p>

"Maggie?"

Her eyes flew open. The Doctor stood in her room, the TARDIS parked behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"After I dropped you all off back in time to finish off the school day I jumped forward here."

"But... what are you _doing_ here?"

He threw her a key, "Full companion privileges. They're yours if you want them."

"What?"

"Come with me."

Maggie stared, "...I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have three essays due by the end of the week, a test tomorrow, and a quiz the day after."

"Oh please, I can get you back in time to study for yesterday's pop quiz."

"What about Jasper and Henry?"

"Just you."

"Why?"

"Because. Two is perfect, three pushes is comfortable but very easy to feel like a third wheel, and four people is a crowd."

Maggie frowned. "Then why me? I'd think you'd want Henry."

He shook his head, "Henry's seen plenty of the world and Jasper... he'd be the alien magnet. Had those before. It ends badly."

"So that left me, huh?"

"Yeah. So are you coming? Time, space, the odd trip to the moon. I'll let you pick the first trip."

After a lengthy moment of silence, Maggie gave in, "Yes."

"Good," he snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened.

"I've got to pack," Maggie said, she glanced down at her bathrobe. "And change. I'll come in when I'm done."

"Right," he grinned and closed the door.

Maggie pulled a duffel bag out from under her bed and added some of her clothes. She pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. Someone knocked on the door.

"Maggie?"

Maggie cracked open the door, poking her head out. "Um, I'm not feeling well. Do you think you could just leave me alone for the rest of the night?"

"I've heard that before," her mother said. "Please tell me you didn't sneak Jasper and Henry up to your room again."

"That was _once_," Maggie said quickly. "Only because it was emergency; they left right away. _Nothing happened._"

"Let me in."

Maggie paled. "...My room's a mess. You really don't want to see it right now."

Her mother addressed Maggie's room. "Jasper, Henry, I'm giving you five seconds to jump out the window."

Maggie sighed and opened the door. "They're not here."

She dropped on her hands and knees and checked underneath the bed. Apparently, she wasn't going to noticed the big blue box sitting in the middle of her r— It was gone.

Maggie whirled around the room, stepping where it should've been. Her forehead smacked into the invisible TARDIS. "Ow!"

"What?"

"Nothing," Maggie frowned, feeling the wood beneath her fingers. "Um..."

"So it really was just a mess room? Why haven't you put your clothes away?"

Maggie smiled. "I'm not feeling good..."

"Alright, sweetheart," she kissed Maggie's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night, Mom."

The door opened to the invisible TARIDS. "Come on, then. We've got plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. Just grab what you need."

Maggie grabbed her favorite sweater and her laptop, then stepped into the TARDIS.

"Anywhere. Any time, any place. Where to first?"


End file.
